Mission
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Gajeel sighed heavily. They were now at the job board. His eyes scanned the jobs as Levy said, "You can put me down now." Gajeel asked her without removing his eyes from the jobs, "Will you not run away and do a job with me? You are my partner after all." Levy blushed as she looked at her book. 'The book can wait I guess' "I'll stay with you." Oneshot! Leave a nice comment!


Gajeel sighed as he walked into Fairy Tail. He really didn't want to do anything today. The dragon slayer opened his eyes and spotted Levy reading a book. He scanned around the room for Jet and Droy. He smiled as they were fighting on what job to pick for Levy. "Perfect," he whispered as he casually walked around the blue haired girl so she wouldn't see her. Gajeel slowly creeped up to her and raised his arms. A giant smirk was splayed across his face as he lifted the small girl from her armpits, causing her to yip. Her face was red as he carried her bridal style to the job board. "Gajeel!" she exclaimed. "What on_ earth_ are you doing?!"

At the sound of Levy's voice, Drop and Jet ran over to Gajeel and made a huge fit. "Put our Levy down!" They yelled in unison.

Gajeel glared at them, causing them to back away. Jet said, "Put Levy down now, Gajeel."

Gajeel ignored them, he held onto the book worm tightly. He walked on ahead to the job board. _'They're so annoying.'_

Levy still had her book in her hand. She clutched it tightly to her chest.

Gajeel looked down at her. "What are you reading now?" he asked curiously.

Levy stubbornly ignored his gaze. Her cheeks puffed up as she said, "Well, I _was_ reading_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ until _you_ snatched me up!"

Gajeel ignored her attitude and asked, "What's it about?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Gajeel sighed heavily. They were now at the job board. His eyes scanned the jobs as Levy said, "You can put me down now."

Gajeel asked her without removing his eyes from the jobs, "Will you not run away and do a job with me? You are my partner after all."

Levy blushed as she looked at her book. _'The book can wait I guess'_ "I'll stay with you."

Gajeel lowered Levy down until she could stand. Levy smiled up at the dragon slayer as he asked, "How does that job sound?"

Levy read the job he pointed out. It read that the job was to capture a thief in a nearby village. Levy shrugged._ 'Sounds interesting._' She looked up at Gajeel and said, "Sure."

Gajeel smirked down at her. "Awesome. We should leave right away and get the job over with I guess."

Levy yawned. "Why so soon? It's still pretty early in the morning."

Gajeel shrugged. "I want to leave before Natsu wakes up. He's….well he's really loud in the morning."

Levy lightly laughed. "I understand." Levy turned to leave when Gajeel spun her around by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Heat flushed her cheeks as she waited for him to speak.

"One more thing," he whispered.

"Ye-Yes?"

Gajeel rose up and ruffled her blue hair, making her narrow her eyes. "Don't bring tweedle dum and tweedle dee."

Levy stuck her tongue at Gajeel. "F-Fine!"

* * *

The two mages got off of the train. Levy stretched out her arms and smiled. "Finally we are off the train-!" The little bookworm squeaked as Gajeel leaned on her. His eyes swirled with dizziness as his face turned a greenish color. Levy grunted as she pulled one of his huge arms across his shoulders. He grew limp as he groaned. "Do you need a minute?" Levy said breathlessly as she half carried, half dragged the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel groaned.

Levy sighed as she pulled Gajeel to a nearby tree_. 'Hooray for shade!'_ Levy shoved Gajeel against the tree; he slumped all the way down onto his butt, his head leaned back against the trunk. Levy released a long breath as she slid next to him. She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes as she looked at the motion sickened Gajeel. She gently raised her hand up to his cheek, shocked to realize how smooth it was. A light blush tickled her cheeks.

Gajeel slightly opened his red eyes. Levy gasped, she's been looking at him for to long! The blue haired wizard pulled her gaze away from him and yanked out her book from her purse. She was about to open it when she felt Gajeel's large hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-What are you reading, shrimp?" he asked weakly.

Levy smirked as she looked up at him. "Still dizzy?"

"You bet." Gajeel looked over her shoulder. "So this is the Harry Potter book you were reading earlier?" he asked.

Levy nodded. She tilted her head to the side as she asked, "Why are you interested in what I read?"

Gajeel shrugged, his cheeks blushed. He scooted a little closer to Levy. Their legs were touching as he mumbled, "I was just wondering what it was about. It looks like a pretty big book..." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Levy glanced down at the book. "Well, if you really want to know, it's the fourth book to the series."

Gajeel nodded.

Levy handed him the book. "Here. You can hold it."

Gajeel smirked at her as he took the book. He listened to Levy as he looked at the cover. "The book is about a young boy named Harry Potter going to his fourth year at Hogwarts, a wizard school. He has to go through a Triwizard Tournament..."

* * *

Gajeel yawned loudly as he pulled out the wanted poster that came with the job application from his back pocket. "Okay, we are looking for Ash Volken. He has red eyes and a shaved head. Our guy is a fire mage and he's also a rogue." He narrowed his eyes as he pushed the paper back in his pocket.

Levy looked around the village. "So, what do we do now?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess we wait till there's some kind of commotion-"

"Help! There's a robbery at our bank!" A young man ran up to the two wizards. "Are you two from Fair Tail?"

Levy nodded. "Yes we are."

The man shakily pointed to the bank. "A fire breathing man is keeping the bankers hostage! Help!"

Gajeel shoved the man aside and grabbed Levy's hand. "Let's go!"

Levy was breathing fast as Gajeel led her to the bank where a crowd of people were. Police men were pushing them aside. Gajeel growled as he pushed past the onlookers and glared at the police men. "We're from Fairy Tail; we're here to help."

The cop narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Gajeel sighed as he showed him his Fairy Tail tattoo. He pulled out the job application. He raised a eye brow as he said, "Satisfied?" Without waiting for a replay, Gajeel squeezed Levy's hand as he pushed past the cops and went inside the bank. The two crouch down behind a pillar as they heard someone yelling.

Levy peeked behind the counter as the iron dragon slayer released her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw a crowd of people huddled together in a corner. The thief's back was faced in front of the two mages. "I want the damn money!" he yelled as fire spat from his mouth. He angrily grabbed the collar of a young woman's shirt and got in her face. His hands turned into fire as her shirt started to slowly burn. "If I don't get my money real soon, I'll burn her into a crisp!"

Levy gasped as Gajeel yanked her away from the scene and pressed her against his broad chest. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as her ear was pressed against his chest, hearing his heart beat. "Levy, do your script magic to have that hot shot trapped." he said. "Once you've trapped him, I'll do the rest."

Levy slowly pulled back to look at him. His cheeks were tinted pink as he looked down at her with a pout. "What are you staring at?" he growled. "We're on an important mission-!" Levy wrapped her arms across his chest.

"Thanks," she whispered before she pulled away from him and rolled behind a desk close to the thief.

Gajeel watched dumb founded as Levy silently crawled behind another desk. He narrowed his eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"What is the code?!" Ash yelled in the lady's face. She had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. Ash growled as he pulled back a fiery fist and was about to punch her when Levy yelled, "Solid Script: Hole!" The word 'hole' appeared underneath Ash. His eyes blazed with anger as he released his hold on the hostage and fell into the deep hole. The woman cried out as she crawled away from the hole. Levy grunted as she pushed herself off the floor and ran to the hostages. "Leave! Hurry!"

The hostages didn't hesitate as they all ran through the front door of the bank. Gajeel clenched his fists tightly as he walked over to where Levy and the hole was. Levy walked to him but he raised a hand in front of him. "I got this." He smirked down at her as she gave him a small smile.

The iron dragon slayer slowly walked near the hole and looked down. He yelled out as a fire ball collided with his face.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she rushed at him.

Gajeel shoved he back, wiping the fire off of his cheek. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. The left side of his face was steaming and burnt. It looked painful to Levy.

"LET ME OUT!" Ash yelled from the hole.

Gajeel cracked his neck. "He's mine now," he growled deeply. He looked at Levy over his shoulder. "You got the metal?"

Levy shakily nodded. She opened her purse and pulled out a chunk of metal just as a fire started flaming around the hole. The thief was growing angrier by the second. She quickly gave Gajeel the metal. He took a huge bite of the metal. His skin immediately turned gray and scaly.

Gajeel chuckled darkly as he took in a deep breath and roared down into the hole, "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

* * *

"Congratulations!" Master Makarov said happily.

Levy smiled as she bowed. Gajeel huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You two may take a break for today! You did an amazing job yesterday!" The Guild Master jumped off the bar bench and walked over to Erza.

Levy lightly laughed. "I might be able to finish my book today."

Gajeel ran his hand down his long black hair. He avoided her gaze as he said, "Um, Levy?"

Levy faced the dragon slayer. "Hmm?"

He kept avoided her haze as he said, "Um...you know the reward we got?"

Levy tilted her head to the side. They each got 3,000 jewels. "Yeah, what about it?"

Gajeel lightly blushed as he said, "Well...umm...let's go to the book store. I'll-I'll buy you some new books or something."

Levy blushed as she smiled. "Gajeel, that's so sweet!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her as he said loudly, "Yeah, don't make it a big thing!" He yanked her hand and started leading the way out of the Guild. "Now come on, shrimp!"

Levy stopped in her tracks, pulling Gajeel back. He glared at her as he faced her and said, "Why are you stopping-?" Levy stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the burnt cheek. Levy giggled as she squeezed his hand and started pulling a dumb founded Gajeel to the book store.

* * *

**Ta Da! My second GajeelXLevy fanfic! Tell me what you think! Nice comments please :)**


End file.
